


Kinktober Day 19

by BunnyFair



Series: Kinktober 2019 [19]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair





	Kinktober Day 19

Seraphina relaxed as she stood under the hot water and combed her fingers through her hair, closing her eyes. She took a deep breath, flushing as she thought about her and Jason's earlier... fun in the car. She softly groaned and loosely gripped the back of her neck, massaging the muscles some.

She hummed softly as a sweet scent began to fill the air and sniffed curiously, flushing as she licked her lips. She shifted slightly and pressed her legs together, turning off the shower. She took a deep breath and stepped out, opening the bathroom door.

Jay rubbed the towel against his hair and peeked up, only wearing a pair of sweatpants. "Feeling better? Oh, are we out of clean towels?"

She shifted slightly and shook her head, walking over to him. He raised an eyebrow and loosely held her hips as she slid onto his lap, her arms sliding around his shoulders. He sniffed at a sweet scent and tilted his head. "New soap?"

She nodded slightly and pulled him into a kiss, loosely tangling her fingers in his hair. He slowly returned her kiss and rubbed her hips, breathing in deeply through his nose. The sweet scent of her soap invaded his nose and he felt his cock begin to harden quickly.

She grinded her hips against his and pulled away, softly panting. "Babe?"

He nipped along her collar and hummed softly, "Yes?"

She moaned softly as he began teasing her chest. "I think... I think my powers kicked in and I'm giving off an aphrodisiac."

He guided her hips to grind against his better and moaned softly. "I think I'm okay with that."

She nodded and pressed closer, gripping his shoulders. "Are you sure?"

He nodded and pulled her to lay down under him, kissing her neck. "Very, you?"

She nodded slightly and tugged him up into a kiss, loosely hooking her legs around his waist. He shifted and tugged off his pants, kicking them away. He moaned softly as he pressed his hips to hers and grinded against her.

She moaned softly and gripped his shoulders, tightening her legs around his waist and pulling him closer. He shifted and slowly guided his cock inside her, kissing her deeply. He easily started moving and moaned as her wet heat.

She moved her hips up to meet his steady thrusts and moaned softly, tightening her grip on his shoulders. He groaned and gripped her thigh, pulling her leg up to thrust faster. She moaned louder and arched up, pressing her nails into his shoulders.

He moaned and kept moving quickly, her sweet smell filling the room. He tightened his grip on her hips and moaned against her neck, thrusting quickly. She moaned loudly and arched up, curling her toes.

She arched into him and he snuck a hand down, rubbing her clit quickly to push her over the edge. He groaned against her as he came and thrusted quickly several times, coming into her. She moaned loudly as she quickly came and dragged her nails along his back, tightening her grip to hold him close.

He continued to lazily thrust into her and rubbed her hips as he breathed out, "Wanna keep going?"

She nodded slightly and licked her lips. "It should wear off after a while."

He nodded and tightened his grip on her, easily guiding her to her hands and knees to start a long, long night of fun.


End file.
